The Matrix Uploaded
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: On the surface...there is purpose. But, beyond the surface...what defines us? Is it our experiences? Is it our dreams? Or...is it both? That's the question that Neo has to answer for himself. But...the entire future of Zion hangs in the balance. And the wrong move...could mean destruction. Rated Teen for suggestive content, strong themes of identity, and at least some action.
1. Chapter 1: The Star Called Neo

The Matrix Uploaded: A Matrix Fanfiction Story

Chapter 1:

Side notes: If you haven't seen or read about the first movie of the mainstream The Matrix trilogy and my fanfiction The Matrix Linked, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make a lot more sense this way, since this is set as the third movie in my version of a The Matrix trilogy. And, it does have The Matrix Linked set as the second movie in my version of a The Matrix trilogy.

For reading about the first movie of The Matrix in both versions, I recommend the central wiki. But, if you want to know about both trilogies…I recommend both the central wiki and the Matrix wiki.

If you're all caught up…please enjoy... The beginning of the end.

Amongst the grime of the Matrix, in a matter of painful seconds…

As Neo goes off with Trinity to salvage Machine parts… His senses suddenly go to hell. Rapid alternation between memory echoes make Neo scream in incomprehensible pain. Memory echoes of the Layer… Of the 2.0 Matrix… Of the 1.0 Matrix… Of what appears to be a Matrix made nursery grid for Matrix developed baby embryos… Of the Code attack that led to Tank's death… And finally, of the most recent Sentinel attack.

As the out of nowhere chaos seems to slowly but surely fade away… Neo sees himself slightly getting up in a splitting opening steam surrounded Zion canister with Zion doctors around him.

Before he can react with all of the doctors' images fluctuating between Matrix code avatar make up and actually human, one of them greets in echoing resounding enhanced creepiness, "welcome back…Neo."

Presently…

Neo awakes…in a splitting open steam surrounded Zion canister. Uncertainly, he mutters coldly, "where am I?" He sees several doctors in black and white nurse outfits of varying age and gender. But…there are no code fluctuations to speak of. And, this brings everything into uncertainty for Neo.

A doctor with curly long blackish green hair explains, "in Zion." Her name is Zee. On her right shoulder is a brown octopus tattoo. Or, rather…of the outline of a carcass of a octopus's tentacles. Neo sits up. He's in a black sweatshirt…reminiscent of his long ago days as Thomas A. Anderson. The gas particles dissipate...in the dissipating steam. The hospital room matches exactly with one of a Zion hospital…wall for wall.

Neo figures fairly skeptically, "that's not possible. The last thing I remember was heading out into the sewers…salvaging Machine parts."

Zee sighs, "there's a lot more to remember. This way, please. Unless…you don't remember enough to walk."

Neo slightly sighs, "I do." He reluctantly follows her with a few other doctors, down a hall of a Zion Hospital.

Things already start looking off to Neo. There are windows, for one thing. Painted glass windows, no less. Painted glass windows of Buddha, of Islamic geometric shapes, and of archangels themselves decorate the hall...among many. The hall has a cathedral styled ceiling. And, the waiting room across the way looks like standing in line for a prayer. Yet, it is a Zion hospital…with its steam surrounded Zion canisters and doctors.

Through the looking glass…is Zion. It's become rebuilt as a metropolis...roughly seven years later. The docks are in one piece again. Pale blue electrical antenna rods light the ways through Zion…with enough energy to generate a grid of daylight. Very dark brown solar panels cover every rooftop and wall…cycling the electricity over and over. Pocket Matrixes have been done away with.

The rock and steam that make up Zion hold strong. They're Zion's own manufactured elements…from thirty years ago. They were made super-dense through electromagnetically charging them in caves for decades…out of the ruins of the past Zion. Even the flammable gas capsules in Zion rifles is made from a Zion fire element: One that simply can't be used slowly to draw geothermal power from…because it is just that supercharged. It takes a Zion steam element to keep it capsulated. But…without proper maintenance…it can burn away just as easily.

Neo shouts lowly, "what do you mean…there's no more Matrix?! I saw the code! It was just there…seconds ago in that room." Neo's patience for the truth is burning away…just as easily. This Zion is only faintly reminiscent of the Zion he knew…for better or worse.

Zee and her doctor associates pause at a bench. Neo sits down, sighing heavily. He insists shakily, "sniffle! It can't be that simple."

Zee sits next to him. She urges delicately, "Neo… There's no easy way to tell you this. But… Sigh. …listen. Please."

Sounding slightly calmer, Neo figures considerately, "go on."

Zee solemnly waves her doctor associates away. They leave her and Neo, for the time being. Zee goes on, "that wasn't just seconds ago. You've been in a coma...for five years. You brought a end to the war. But…in the Layer… In some godforsaken manner… The Matrix managed to somehow implant a virus into your personal code."

Automatically, Neo finds himself questioning this, "then how long ago…did I end the war?" He already feels hesitant to ask…but feels he should know.

Zee recalls sadly, "seven years ago. The virus though only begun to manifest…when you started to find peace. It was programmed to manifest at just that moment…for some godforsaken reason. Which, as we all know… Sniffle! It was second nature for the Matrix."

Neo sighs heavily, "shit. That would explain all too well. But…do I still have this virus?"

Zee reasons, "your hormones are back to normal. Psychologically though…it's hard to say. Since you were The One to end the war…we'd all be damned if it was all for nothing. But…slight chuckle. You can relax. The hormone treatments have purged your system of the virus. We checked your personal code for fluctuations…as soon as we came into this hall."

Neo wonders nervously, "so…what happens to me now?"

Zee sympathetically smiles, "well...we'll be keeping a close eye on you. Because, we don't see a reason why you shouldn't return to work: Unless that reason reveals itself in due time."

Neo sighs heavily, "right now…my muscles feel like cobwebs full of shit. So, if you would please excuse me…" He starts to get up.

Zee says nervously, "I didn't mean right away. But…you sure you want to leave?" She stands up, facing him.

Neo slightly chuckles, "not unless a reason reveals itself."

Zee figures, "well… Slight sigh. I thought the reason was obvious."

Neo urges irritatedly, "doctor…I don't recall anything for the past seven years. What is it?"

Zee concludes sadly, "Cis…your wife. Sniffle. Five years ago."

Neo is quick to point out, "and what happened to…Trinity?" It suddenly falls in place. Trinity would be the first person to see him…unless… Getting teary eyed, Neo concludes shakily, "no. She's not dead. She… She can't be!" He storms off for the elevator.

Zee is about to call out to Neo. Then, her assistant doctors come out from behind a side door. keeping a eye on them the whole time. One of them asks, "should we…?"

Zee sighs solemnly, "no. He seems sound of mind… Just not of much else. It's better to let him be…for now."

A half hour later, at a dark corner of Zion…

Neo has been coughing violently. His muscles are burning. But, he doesn't care. All he cares in this moment…is that he has found Trinity. Trinity's tombstone. It's built on a eerie yellow lit catacomb styled bunker…for the dead. The bodies are encased in human sized Zion gas capsules…kept creepily warm with steam in Zion canisters. The Zion canisters have tombstones across the top…with their names on it.

The bunker is just a rock to Neo. A rock that knows no sorrow. But, Neo stands there…hoping for Trinity to be looking down to him. And, to his silent tears. Somewhere…somehow… He hopes she is in a good place.

The tombstones also have computer screens…with level clearances for messages. Personal ones require a Jack interface to read…which is already ready for use.

And…Trinity's is no different:

Level 1 Clearance granted…

Jack interface established…

Personal code of Neo recognized.

Neo…

I wish I had one more chance to say what really mattered. To say how much I loved you…on solid earth. On Zion…away from the war. Away from any Matrix. But…you're here with me now. On Zion. And…that's all…that really matters.

-Trinity


	2. Chapter 2: Between Death and Rebirth

The Matrix Uploaded: A Matrix Fanfiction Story

Chapter 2:

After for who knows how long…

Neo hears footsteps...like death itself was coming next for him. He feels his muscles burning. But, he stands firm. Neo turns around. Standing there is a cloaked figure…with a cloak made of little bright yellow pulsars of Matrix code. The light was near blinding. Not sure what to make of it, Neo wonders, "who are you?"

In a very distorted voice, the figure echoes, "I'm the truth: The truth…that is on the edge of death and rebirth." Neo says, "I…don't understand. Who are…?" The figure sighs heavily, "I can't stay long. The key is in you…Neo. The key…is in you." Neo hears a dog barking…of three heads. The figure starts running.

In a flash of light…Neo reactively covers his eyes. In a spinning bright yellow dharmacakra steering wheel…the figure is gone. Neo sees the jet black three headed dog of Cerberus coming after the wheel. He tumbles away in time...as Trinity's tombstone is trampled to pieces. Cerberus grabs the wheel, like it's a chew toy. But…he spits it out in a growl of frustration.

Then…Neo hears something all too familiar. Morpheus says, "Neo…can you get up? Neo?!" Neo looks up…startled by the voice.

He realizes the tombstone is very much intact. There is no Cerberus or wheel. There's only Morpheus: Looking as stoic as ever in a silvery black leather like jacket. Though…a tone of concern is carried in his voice. Neo slightly nods, "yeah. Thanks."

He gets to his feet. Nervously, Neo wonders, "you didn't by any chance see a three headed dog pass by here…did you?"

Morpheus slightly sighs, "no. No doubt you have though."

Neo figures sadly, "you think I'm going crazy? Heavy sigh. Right now…I'm not sure what to believe."

Sympathetically, Morpheus slightly chuckles, "letting go of the Matrix... No one has found that harder to do than myself. Slight sigh. I know you don't remember that day. Otherwise, I wouldn't be finding you here…with Trinity's last trace of memory. Even after that day… That day on Zion… I thought the war was won too easily. I…didn't want to believe it was over. I wanted to unplug myself, Neo. No matter what it took. No matter how many lives got in my way. After I would have freed myself…it wouldn't matter. I could free everyone else."

Neo wonders hesitantly, "and what happened?"

Morpheus slightly chuckles nervously, "I had a gun to my head…where the Machines would have been. Everyone thought it was a lost cause to get me to stand down. The block was blockaded. Slight chuckle. But…when that moment came… Tara managed to take me down. She saved me, Neo. I had no goddamn idea how that was even manageable. But…she did it. In more ways than I could even imagine. Slight sigh. But… Right now… All I'm here for is to try and save you: From making that same mistake."

Neo moderately sighs reflectively, "I'm sorry to have been among them."

Morpheus slightly sighs, "you shouldn't blame yourself. That was three years ago. You were still in a coma then. Everyone understood…all too well."

Neo figures solemnly, "still… Moderate sigh. I would've wanted to be there. Before it even started."

Morpheus solemnly nods, "I know. We can't turn back the clock, Neo. But…we can record the times." He starts walking out of the bunker. Not even so much as turning, he pauses, "you coming?"

Neo inquires tensely, "to where?" He catches up to Morpheus.

Morpheus figures, "the Zion Archives." He starts walking on, towards a winding foggy passage. On the other side is a faintly seen flight of stairs. The passage is carved out of both a Zion rock element and a Zion steam element…modeled after To the Depths of Twisted Space.

Neo decides, "all right. I'm coming."

Morpheus figures, "I figured you might say that."

Two hours later, after Neo is in slightly better condition…

Neo finds himself at a Tron like coliseum, with 32 bit blue and red blocks of computer screens. Behind them is a security grid of color coded laser turrets: Ready to disable any computer screen that so much as starts to have green Matrix code. On the screens themselves are Zion's news broadcasts, Construct Vision chatrooms, and Construct Vision one level game showcases. With all of this, Neo looks in astonishment, "oh, shhh…it. How in Zion can I keep up with all of this?"

Morpheus slightly chuckles, "because you designed them. The Zion Archives. Their functions? To prepare us for tomorrow…and to never forget the Matrix."

Quite surprised by what he's hearing…Neo wonders, "so…they're not just archives?"

Morpheus slightly nods, "exactly. They're our schools, our training facilities, and our "new age" holodeck routers. That is…for you…. Slight sigh. I take it this is all new again. In short, Neo…we're looking at your legacy. Your beacon of light: For generations to come. Long after you're gone."

Neo pieces together, "and…you think it'll have the answers I seek?" He follows Morpheus through the central entrance arch: With the words Zion Archives laser carved across it.

Morpheus slightly chuckles, "actually…I'm counting on it." He and Neo walk into a lobby, styled like a arcade with 32 bit arcade consoles from 1999. It is lit with old fashioned gold rimmed lanterns, hanging from a chandelier of golden hooks. The desk looks very much like a hand cranked vault safe lock.

Behind the desk is a Operator…with mostly black medium braided hair with green streaks. He also has a round black mustache and beard…and a 32 bit dark blue lined mostly white T-shirt with a pirate ship on it. His name is Link. Link looks up, "welcome to… Slight chuckle. Welcome back, Neo." He stands up to shake his hand.

As a courtesy, Neo shakes his hand. He slightly chuckles nervously, "well…not exactly. Unfortunately. Slight sigh. But…I'm getting there. One day at a time."

Link realizes, "umm… Sure. May I ask how much…?"

Morpheus puts it simply, "seven years. But…don't worry about it."

Link uneasily nods, "ok. Anything I can do to help?"

Morpheus slightly chuckles, "tomorrow. You can leave the door open: No questions asked." He turns to Neo, "right now…you need some well deserved rest."

His muscles are still very sore. They've had time to heal. But…not by very much. Struggling to remain standing, Neo slightly sighs, "guess you're right. Thank you."

Helping Neo back out…Morpheus comments, "guess…or know?"

Early the next day, in the Zion Archives…

Neo is in a Construct Vision corridor: Circling around in one ring of a Construct. But…it's not all white. In front of Neo is a glass painting of Trinity: In a funeral gown…holding a grenade ready for a Sentinel towering from behind. Electron like orbs crackle around in dark blue neon lightning…orbiting about. And golden red Roman numerals stand out on their faces…from I to XII. Neo slightly chuckles nervously, "it's a start."

He can hear the echoes of Morpheus's words, "you sure you want to do this?"

Not far off, in Neo's eyes…

He thinks back to a orange red and bright yellow ringed corridor…from before the Construct came full circle. A Jack was folded outward…from a hidden panel. It required a Zion military personal code to even show it. Morpheus asks, "you sure you want to do this? Because this isn't just another mission, Neo. Memories have many doors. Only you can know which doors will open them again. But…open one too soon… Slight sigh. And it's a long trip back up the rabbit hole."

Like it was yesterday, Neo says, "I'm sure. I may have lost seven years of memories. But…seven years ago… History was just as simple to read as training programs. Heavy sigh. It's learning from them that can get shitty real fast."

Presently, in Neo's Construct…

Neo says, "Construct… What are the historical files from 2200 to 2207?" A program of a long blond haired priestess with a white ghostly cloak appears: With symbols of every religion imaginable in the jewels of her golden necklace.

Her voice chimes, "welcome back to the Zion Archives...Neo. Architect Level 1." It strikes Neo as sounding similar to the Oracle's voice: Only less all-seeing, and softer sounding.

Neo adds politely, "thank you."

The priestess program says, "always a pleasure to carry the Oracle's wishes. The historical files you request to know... It's hard to process your request. There's many titles."

Sympathetically, Neo moderately sighs, "all right. I don't need to know all of them. Just the ones with the most historical significance to Zion. Between 2200 and 2207. Can you process that request for me?"

The priestess program slightly smiles, "yes. Thank you very much. The Second Liberation, The First World Liberty Password…"

Neo decides conclusively, "thank you, Construct. That's more than enough."

The priestess program says, "I…process it, Neo. But, I don't understand."

Neo rationalizes, "suffice it to say… Moderate sigh. I've got a lot of catching up to do. Access The Second Liberation…and all of my personal historical files within a week of The Second Liberation. Then…all of the others taking place after The Second Liberation."

The priestess program voices uneasily, "you sure you want to access all of those files…in one archival visit? Too much memory files can…"

Neo insists firmly, "I appreciate your concern. But…I'm sure. I can take it."

The priestess program moderately sighs, "all right. I suppose I could never get you to change your mind. Accessing…The Second Liberation."

The electron like orbs spiral up into one sun: In a burst of bright light. Neo reactively covers his eyes…as the scene changes to Zion. Neo opens his eyes...to see The Second Liberation.

The reserve ground troops were charging for the Code…guns ablazing. The Code was on the docks...on the other side of the tidal waves forming between them and the rest of Zion. With about a hundred thirty thousand following The Code by now…the Matrix was taking no more prisoners. Some Zion group troops broke off in retreat…not wanting to shoot down their Matrix infected friends. But…most of them were shot to death: Screaming in fiery combustion.

Present Neo is standing out on the edge of a empty water tank like tube section: Looking out at The Code…from beyond the tube's edges. Present Neo mutters lowly to himself, "Jesus Christ!" He's just picking up the pieces of The Code in his memory…seven years later.

Then…from three other floodgates…came insanity. Morpheus's kind of insanity. The Nebuchadnezzar, the Logos, and the Zion General Class ship the Gnosis and the Mjolnir were blasting their way in: With Machine lasers. One Machine laser was still equipped to the Nebuchadnezzar. The other was on the Logos.

Inside…the Logos had two large Jacks built into its experimental hover engines. There was only room for two Jacks, two quarters with two bunks apiece, and four or so people.

The captain was Niobe: With thinly braided red streaked medium black hair, and black sunglasses that rarely come off. She was freed from the Matrix, around the same time as Morpheus. They even married in Zion…eight years ago. Before Morpheus left in search of The One. And, needless to say…their relationship had been on and off ever since.

Seraph was her First Mate and Weapons officer: With medium frontless black hair, a white jacket with a gold shirt…and gray sunglasses that rarely come off. He was one of the most adaptive men on Zion: Close to Neo's level, actually. The Operator onboard was Raul: A medium black haired short man, who favored meditation over war.

There was no room for a EMP. But, its hover engine system had a special Jack-Human pocket Matrix pilot interface: One that could move in frozen Matrix time itself…for several minutes without overloading.

A lot of damage could be done in those minutes. Even a lightning rifle could do damage in those minutes. The Matrix had adapted to them for the most part. Yet, not to Niobe's crew.

This was largely because of Cypher's betrayal of Morpheus…months ago. At the time…it was Cypher's "icing on the cake" for Agent Smith. Though, Agent Smith hardly showed any emotion: Just like most of the Agents. That is…except for when he was alone with Morpheus and Neo. Those encounters told another story altogether.

A month ago…was when the Logos's experimental pilot interface was first installed. It had been instrumental in destroying twenty five Sentinels…in that single month.

In frozen time…the Logos was blasting the other two floodgates to flying shards. All before the Machines could even see it.

Niobe was in the pilot's seat: Linked to the Logos's pilot interface. She was one of the few that could operate it…without brain death. Business like, Niobe muttered, "he better be ready for this."

Over communications, Morpheus was quick to point out, "I…thought you didn't believe in The One."

Niobe slightly smiled, "I don't: But…I believe in us."

Present Neo slightly smiles. He thinks in realization, "and that's why you thought it was won too easily, Morpheus. It was my plan to give the Matrix everything it wants: To ensure the Matrix wouldn't see his plan coming. Because…no one had ever done it before."

The Sentinels were pursuing the Zion ships…into the Zion waters. Past Neo, Morpheus, Tara, and Trinity were on the Nebuchadnezzar: All plugged into the Matrix. Naimah and Herold were barely keeping the ship going as it is. Chavez was onboard the Gnosis…with Glenda and Brando. Though, Chavez was plugged into a pocket matrix. With his ability and a Sentinel transmitter found from a certain wreckage… The Sentinels's transmissions to the Matrix became scrambled code.

Present Neo saw his past self in the Matrix: For a few brief flashes. He and his crew were in a mostly pale yellow French mansion…fighting The Code themselves in avatar form. The Code was just as distracted as the Matrix. But, they were just as deadly. They could phase in and out…into the Matrix code itself. Guns were blazing. Neo shot Bane in the arm in mid-phase…and kicked him down. Tara and Morpheus took down Duo and Alexa…the old fashioned way. But…Trinity was shot down by Persephone. Past Neo was soon up against a ruthless Merovin…with swords taken from black suits of armor. A tear fell from Present Neo's eyes…knowing all too well he wasn't in time to save her. After all… How could he have?

The tidal waves were rippling back for The Code…washing them away from the docks. Most of them drowned…in the ruins of the first Zion. The Machines were blasted with ease…by the Nebuchadnezzar's and the Logos's lasers. But…Trinity was already on her way to dying. A flash of Trinity's tombstone went by.

Cheering echoed across Zion. But…so did much mourning to come. And, much more tombstones. Herold was among the dead….among many broken families.

A few more flashes went by…of Cis. A reserve ground trooper...from that same day. She had very long white hair, and a red Chinese styled jacket. On that same day…she lost most of her family. Cis and Past Neo were both in great mourning. And…they happened to find themselves in the same pocket Matrix counseling room. They also happened to find peace in sparing…with no records or past to remind them too much of their mourning. One thing led to another…and they begun to date a year later.

Another year later…the first Zion Archives had a grand opening. Just about everyone was there: Except Morpheus. Then, four months later…Neo and Cis were engaged. And…that's when the virus hit Past Neo: The day before they would marry. The day when he finally found peace again. And now…Cis has a child. One that Present Neo is tempted to see. But…he looks away. Present Neo thinks to himself, "not yet. Moderate sigh! Not until I figure out…if we still have something. Cis and I."

A few more flashes went by…of Morpheus. After having enough of Morpheus going on and on about the Matrix…Niobe moved on from Morpheus. He left with a new Nebuchadnezzar crew: To ensure the Matrix was really gone. But, after he got back… Morpheus still wasn't all convinced. And for years… He let that fear eat away at his conscience.

Then…in a poetic twist of fate… Morpheus found peace in Tara: That day, when only Tara could save him. They've been dating ever since.

At the sheer irony, Present Neo can't help but chuckle, "shit, Morpheus. I guess you really do deserve her." The rest of the files give way to the whiteness: To silence.

But, from the back of his mind… Neo sees the figure with the cloak of little bright yellow pulsars. And…the one big question sinks in again: Is any of this for real? Or…is it just another world being pulled over his eyes?


	3. Chapter 3(File I): Naimah's Ascension

The Matrix Uploaded: A Matrix Fanfiction Story

Historical File I: Naimah's Ascension

The sky had a eerie greenish shade to it. The Matrix 2.0's metropolis was busy as usual: Freeways, cities, and all. The side walls of the freeways were originally built by the Matrix: To make most any criminal getaway too bloody to bare, from Zion or not. Most drivers would do anything to get away from the chaos: Even at the risk of crashing at high speed themselves. But, underneath it all…there was a underside to the Matrix.

It took several cycles before most criminals just turned to the sewers for getaways. In a few years, it had become much more than a network of "abandoned" tunnels. It had become home for the broke…and the poor. Down here…Naimah had only know of green. And so…any color beyond the sewer lights seemed a "childish" fantasy.

She was in a battered dress that was purplish: Matching her medium purple hair. Since she was ten years old…it had been hers. And, despite how she almost tripped over the sheer size of it for years. Day by day, the other kids were playing with newspaper trash found on the streets above. Or, the occasional broken doll. Naimah just kept to herself…not even looking. They laughed at Naimah.

Day by day, she thought to herself, "let them laugh. I'm no child. Slight chuckle. They're children. They don't understand that I'm a woman. But…she does. And, that's all that matters: For my life here."

Life as she knew it…was Ookami. She was of Japanese and Chinese descent: Hated by both white and black people through her childhood. She had shoulder length silver streaked brown hair, stolen rags of a very dark brown dress, and purplish nails grown the size of toothpicks.

Ookami was a contestant with her boyfriend…on The Sirens. They were gathering a gang of gone missing preteens to be their gang: Long after their deaths. That is…until her boyfriend Abel turned her in to the police for the reward on her head. Ookami shot him in the head. But…the gang was separated and put into orphanages. Naimah was separated from them: The only preteen that Ookami managed to save from authorities.

In thought, Naimah went on, "she has given me life: In a world that looks away from the real me. And… If the cops came… I'd give my life for her."

And on that day…they found a love that only they understood. And what Naimah still didn't understand…was why the children laughed. It wasn't because of her ladylike personality: It was because of the lashes. Day by day…Naimah was bruised, scraped all over, and with drips of dark red liquid from her side. But, even then…she didn't even know the difference between sadistic pain and love. She just thought it was all the same: Coming from Ookami. The lashes of her nails…and her chilling kiss.

The children she knew were gone. They came and went…every day. Because every day…even sewer rats had to come up to eat. That was what most people so cruelly called them: Sewer rats. Like they were contaminated sewer water, threatening the streets with famine and disease. Even some of Ookami's scattered off friends had gotten killed by authorities: Agents or not.

Everyone living in the sewers was on the Agents's Most Wanted. Because, in this cycle… Not a day had gone by where the Agents didn't secretly fear another Zion resistance coming about.

That is…until a matter of days later. And Naimah was fated to find herself in the thick of it. But…there was something else that she was fated to see.

Naimah was making a trip to the surface. She had become quite the technical wizard in the sewers: Putting together junkyard parts with stolen microchips to make computers. Plus, she could run fairly far on her two feet: Chilly night or not. But, Ookami often watched her back anyway. They even had chillingly intimate chats sometimes. This was one of them.

With a ever so slightly cold voice, Ookami slightly laughed, "what is it, Naimah? Getting cold already?"

Naimah was dragging a trash bag of junk from behind…up in front of a general store modeled reddish computer store. Walls of pitch black seemed to pop out from the computer screens, in the store window. Naimah slightly chuckled, "no. This is just a light breeze. But…thank you."

Ookami slightly smiled creepily, "of course, dear. Of course." She had her nail tips coaxing the back of Naimah's hair.

With a chilling moan, Naimah slightly sighed, "umm… How can I say this delicately?"

Ookami whispered, "you always have. What's bothering you, dear?"

Naimah put a hand on hers, gently moving it away.

In a gently but disturbing way, she said, "I do want to. But…can't we take it inside? Without any cops to see us?"

Sounding creepily impressed with herself, Ookami figured, "that's very...protective of you. All right." Naimah slightly smiled back. She took out a junkyard wire coat hanger…which she had used to pick locks many nights before. The door opened with ease.

Some twenty minutes later…they were in the back. And, in the shadows of chilling moans and lashes. What was appearing on all of the screens though…seemed much more humane by default. It was a bluish green texting like message. It said:

Do you know of cyberspace? From what is real and what isn't?

In the cover of darkness… In Ookami's overbearing shadow… That's when she saw it: The message.

Naimah slowly backed away from her lips, "Ookami…what do you make of this?"

With a cold fury of the wind, Ookami glared coldly, "what? I'm not good en...?!" She looked ready to pounce…like a mountain lion.

Without even realizing Ookami's coldness, Naimah uneasily said, "no. You are. But… Slight sigh. Please. Just look."

Cooling off a little, Ookami figured, "o…kay." She then sees the message…still surrounding them in uncertainty. A scraped all over Naimah was wiping the drips of dark red with a old bright reddish rag. Ookami theorizes, "maybe it's some asshole's way of getting our attention. Sure has ours. That's for sure."

Naimah whispered, "no bugs." She was holding up a partly opened up faded blue walkie talkie: Adjusting the signal on it in hopes of picking up any radio transmissions.

More loudly, Ookami slightly smiled, "now, why would that be? Probably just a techie asshole set this all up for us to see…and only us."

A little worried, Naimah figured, "you think someone is offering us a high end job?" Ookami already had a keyboard plugged into one of the computers: Custom made. It was jet black, and made from government cellular phone circuitry. No one but the government could crack it…or trace it back to her. And, it certainly was not cheap to get by any standard.

Creepily, Ookami slightly laughed, "relax, dear. I'm just going to knock on their door: If they ask real nicely." She typed into the computer:

What do you want?

The texting seemed to type back:

I wasn't asking you. Good questions have a way of being known. A way of showing what kind of person you are. Not many can see the truth. Not many are ready to see it.

Ookami muttered, "oh, go kiss your ass!" She slashed the computer offline with her nails. The other computers went black. Naimah covered her ears, from the burglar alarms going off in a near deafening roar.

Naimah shouted over the noise, "what…did you do?!"

Ookami called out, "I just saved us from this…! …psycho "saint"."

Naimah muttered coldly, "are you absolutely sure?" Police sirens went off…from the road higher up.

Ookami slightly scoffed, "you'll thank me later. Come on!" Naimah and her ran for it. They got out the back: Just as the shadows of two Agents arrived…in the darkness. On that day…which sealed Naimah's fate.

The next morning, in the sewer level…

Ookami and Naimah were curled up together…like they often did at night. They were under some rags for sheets…on a pale grayish mattress. They were watching a film, on a patchwork styled television screen. And with blood a whole different color…Naimah was none the wiser.

It was called InfernoTown. A "Torture-tacular." That was the unofficial name for its kind, among many kinds like it.

Though...anything branded for the Matrix under "conspiracy investigation recommended" never went to theaters. They ended up on the black market…good or bad. Torturously bad or laughably good… Rich kid funding or not… It didn't matter. Not to the Matrix 1.0 and 2.0. All that mattered to them was order. Miserable, mind numbing, all too predictable order. From the country soap operas spun off Dallas…to the Manhattan Stock Market created as the ultimate scapegoat for the Matrix's corruption.

InfernoTown was just that: Miserable. Or… As the Agents would say to a shaking traumatized teenager, "you thought it was a harmless little anime for kids. Didn't you? Now…when you wake up… I can assure you that you won't remember a thing. The feeling won't go away as quickly, I'm afraid. But… Slight annoyed sigh. It's the best we can do."

It was about a sunbathing long blond haired supermodel in a marblish white bikini named Cassaffra Tempest…finding a modern Rome around her burning away. No one knew why, as they were dying by thousands by the hour. But…that wasn't the worse of it. It was burning away…by her own "fiery" temper. For she was the daughter of a sick elemental lady…who just came to make love to her struggling spitting image as the world burned. To a sickening knockoff piece of the song Monster by DEV...even though it was still 1999 in the Matrix. It was called "Monster Mother."

Naimah turned to Ookami, "what is it?"

Ookami slightly smiled sadly, "umm… It's not very hard to guess." Just as the world was going aflame onscreen…Naimah stopped the movie with a flat remote.

Naimah slightly sighed, "if this is about last night… It's nothing. Really. I know how your anger is sometimes."

Ookami whispered cruelly, "if I wasn't in this way…I'd choke you."

Disturbingly unfazed, Naimah figured, "Ookami, I know you wouldn't kill me. I'm too dear to you for that."

Ookami was scraping Naimah's legs…from under the sheets. She slightly laughed, "I suppose that is true."

Naimah slightly moaned. She insisted, "now…am I close?"

Ookami whispered, "yeah. All…too close." She withdrew her slightly reddish nails.

With a hand on hers, Naimah urged her on with concern, "tell me about it. Please."

Ookami glanced down at the sheets, "okay. Moderate sigh. What did I tell you…about my past? Before we met?"

Out loud, Naimah realized, "not much. Just that you were very rebellious in school. And…with most everyone else."

Ookami slightly smiled nervously, "of course. Though…I hate religion more. But "saints"… Slight laugh. I'll take any job to screw them: For free, even."

Uneasily, Naimah realized, "You were in a super-religious family…weren't you? Sniffle. Shit. That must have been hard to live with."

Ookami moderately sighed, "don't even get me started. I could go on and on about the bodies."

Naimah figured nervously, "I won't then. But…can I ask about the message? The one from last night?"

Ookami irritatedly muttered, "I don't think so. But… Moderate sigh. I might as well say it. Most of my friends are on the far side of town…or dead. I even had a boyfriend once. But, you know all of this."

Naimah lightly pushed, "so…?"

Ookami reasoned coldly, "I think the government knew where we were that night. I think this afternoon…we should go to a far side of town. At least, until the hungry ghosts stop…looking." Almost like clockwork…they heard footsteps. And, gunshots. Ookami and Naimah hurried to their faintly blackish pistols…on opposite sides of the bed. Ookami urged, "that's them. Come on!"

Further down Tribeca city's sewer tunnels…

Several Agents were firing their blackish pistols…mercilessly at the children. They fell dead in seconds. Leading them was Agent Brown…before his deletion. Agent Brown ordered, "cover the back." The other three agents nodded. They stood around the ladder up: Up to the sky overhead. Agent Brown started to make his way down a tunnel…in Naimah's direction.

Several more shots echoed across the sewer pipes. Shadows of the dead fell…into the ankle high sewer water.

From the other side of the tunnel…

Naimah and Ookami heard the gunshots. Naimah whispered to her, "this way!" They ran into a branching off tunnel. Sewer water splashed. Agent Brown ran after the sound. Naimah and Ookami backed against the sewer wall…pistols ready. Ookami fired her pistol at Agent Brown. He easily shifted in place to dodge the bullets. Agent Brown fired back. Ookami called out, "go!"

Naimah insisted, "not without you! I'm staying."

Ookami slightly laughed, "suit your…" Agent Brown suddenly caught sight of Ookami. He left a scruffy man's body behind: To possess Ookami's. Her eyes had a sharper blackishness to them: Like that of a wolf…on the hunt. She checked her gun for ammo.

Naimah nervously checked, "Ookami? Are you okay?" A possessed Ookami aimed her gun…straight at Naimah's head. Naimah nervously sighed, "guess that answers…"

Then…Neo came around the corner: In his jet black jacket. The other three Agents were deleted quickly from above: Through the pothole, by his pistol. He saw Agent Brown…about to fire. But, Neo had his gun out and aimed at him. Neo muttered coldly, "drop it. Or, I will kill you before you pull the trigger."

A fearful Naimah slammed her pistol hard, into a knocked out Ookami. She muttered coldly, "I don't care what you think: I'm not standing around to let you kill her!" Naimah stood in front of Ookami's body, her pistol still in hand.

Almost smiling, a impressed Neo said, "I hoped it wouldn't be necessary. We're not your enemy." He put away his pistol.

Naimah slowly put down hers. She realized, "you sent the message… that night. In the store. You were trying to warn me. But, why?" Swirls of color were starting to become more clear…in the greenish shade of things.

In widely mixed feelings, Neo figured, "unfortunately…I never got to finish the message. I don't blame your…"friend" for what happened. She's very protective of you...isn't she?"

Naimah knew there was a kind of pity in Neo's tone: A pity for her relationship with Ookami, which she could never understand. But, Naimah didn't say anything of it. Not now…not here. For that matter…probably hardly anywhere at all. Naimah pressed the question, "yes: But…why?"

With a slight sigh, Neo concluded, "now that…is a very good question." He took out a red pill and a blue pill: One in each hand…much to Naimah's puzzlement. Neo continued, "if you want to know the truth… If you're ready to know the truth… It's here."

Some hours later…

The sewer tunnel is in full color now: With the walls a dull yellowish gray…and Ookami's bruised head against the wall. The water was slightly distilled more so…by the dark red liquid swirls coming from further down. Ookami's nails were slightly dark red. She was just coming to…with a pounding headache. But, floating in the water…was a trash bag. Naimah's trash bag. And on top was Naimah's keyboard. Several more trash bags kept the cord afloat…all the way back to the television screen.

On the television screen was a bright green texting like message…programmed to appear a hour after Naimah left. The message was as follows:

Not dead. Love you. But, couldn't take you with me. Going to a better place now. Out fighting the government, front and center. But…kick ass for me? Please?

-Naimah


	4. Chapter 4: The Beast of Code's Coming

The Matrix Uploaded: A Matrix Fanfiction Story

Chapter 4:

Three hours later, in Neo's Construct…

Neo moderately sighs, "I know it sounds crazy. But…"

A adult Naimah slightly chuckles, "we're way past crazy. But…you don't have to explain. I'm on it." She wears a red dress gown and fancy ghostly gloves.

Neo sees her in a Construct Vision chat window. It's glassed over like a glass window…yet with fire red neon lit edges. Neo adds, "thanks."

Naimah slightly smiles, "not a problem. But…you're welcome."

Neo knowingly says, "still… I have a hunch."

Naimah comments, "goodie. Can "never" get enough of those."

Fairly jokingly, Neo comments, "slight chuckle. You've been hanging around Tara too much... These past years."

Naimah glances more seriously towards him, "umm… How are you holding up?"

Teary eyed, Neo reasons, "I…guess I understand more now. What it was like for you…to leave the Matrix. Slight sniffle. It may have been shit. But…even then… There was a part of you back there. That's where I am: Trying to piece it all back together."

Naimah solemnly nods, "for me…it's close enough. Thank you. But, tell me: What is this hunch?"

More uncomfortably, Neo figures, "it was…at Trinity's tombstone. Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's something. Yeah: You might be right. It's possible I'm just overlooking a word…because of the aftereffects of the virus. But… Sigh. It felt like there was: Something missing from Trinity's message. Something I still can't quite trace. For all I know, it could be a very important something. Until I know what it is…I can't be all sure what's in her best interests or not."

Naimah nervously nods, "well, Neo… Deep sigh. Unfortunately…it's much more shitty than that. See for yourself."

She brings up a hidden file…which two of the crackling electron like orbs spiral into becoming. They turn into a tapestry of mountains and islands past…made up of a swirling green and red pool of 666's and 616's. Neo concludes, "the Matrix. But…how is that possible?"

Naimah figures simply, "the Matrix has fast hands?"

A little shaken, Neo says, "maybe. The virus started in the Layer. So…if we compute the similarities to the Layer's code…"

Naimah realizes, "…we might get a better reading. That's kind of easy, really. You archived the Layer's code...years ago."

Neo conclusively adds, "then let's bring it up." He instructs the Construct to have it show. From the crackling of several more electron like orbs…a bluish tinted image of the Layer's central computer appears.

It quickly breaks off into clouds of Matrix code sequences, floating there. Neo tells the Construct to isolate all non-similar Matrix code sequences from the file. Rows and rows of Matrix copy outlines rise out, from the parting pool of 666's and 616's. The tapestry falls on its side…against the silent rainfall of copy outlines.

It forms the shape of a swinging hand censer, with the loose digits of Matrix code falling to make a pattern. Almost immediately, Neo recognizes the pattern, "I recognize it. It's…the same path I took. From the hospital…to Trinity's tombstone."

Naimah connects the dots, "theoretically, there wasn't much left to repair in the Layer. Only...enough code to make templates. Shit. It chose itself as its new copies..."

From reading the code, Neo connects the final dot, "…when all else failed. And with those templates…the Matrix calculated thousands of ways to bypass our systems all at once. Then one passed through…all the way to Trinity's message. Somehow, someway…the Matrix was practically waiting for me to find it."

Naimah points out, "so now what do we do? For all we know…the Matrix could be watching us. Even now."

Unsettlingly, Neo figures, "all the more reason for me to investigate Trinity's tombstone."

In twenty minutes or so, down in the depths of Zion's lower levels…

Very polished Roman pillars hold the passages up at the edges. Some have Zion rock carved stairs into catacombs. All in all though…it's practically a giant museum. The apartments look so much like the mostly pale brown apartments in the fallen Matrix…that they might as well be museum pieces themselves.

Each small store looks like a gift shop at the end of Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin: Only with a lot more nauseating realism to the Matrix past…that most in Zion would rather shoot them on sight than set foot in them. Everyone who lives in the lower levels though wants to remember a part of who they were in the Matrix. And so, they actually like the realism. In turn…this colony of Zion people has become the lower class.

Gang wars are quite common, with every apartment block being its own locale of differing rules and trade goods. And that's even disregarding the many times that Zion people high up try to cause trouble for them. Neo isn't looking for trouble. But…the lower levels echo the Matrix. And one way or another…trouble is bound to find him.

Neo is on a 1990's like blackish yellow striped subway monorail. Neo's holding onto the metal handles…along with many blackish and grimy clothed lower level Zion citizens. Some are at the sides, some are in the ceiling. Some Zion citizens are sitting down, talking away in a very hushed manner on their jet black and gray cellular phones. But, most don't have that many seats. Neo checks his own reddish jet black cellular phone…rediscovered by Morpheus last night. He slightly sighs in partial relief. The text message on it says:

Still no sign of the Matrix in the archives. Will let you know if one shows itself though. -Naimah.

With electrical antennas everywhere on the surface of Zion…reception can be received everywhere. Even from a moving subway monorail several feet under.

Through her Construct, Naimah is keeping a eye on the Zion Archives for Neo. But…not before alerting Tara in person about the potential threat.

As the minutes seem to go slower and slower…the echoes get louder and louder in Neo's mind. He hears thousands of screams. He closes his eyes, struggling to hold onto clear thinking. A eerie chorus of explosions goes off. Neo opens his eyes.

He finds himself on the tracks of a rigged subway tunnel. Neo runs out…just before it explodes. The subway monorail is lost in the dust. Neo is barely catching his breath, "Jesus!" Neo sees two police cars, taking off of the collapsing freeway above.

Seconds later…he's in one: With Trinity, Tara, and Morpheus. Trinity is at the wheel. Neo finds himself firing at what looks to be many faces of Smith…over the wreckage of thousands of police cars. Countless police officers are lying on the freeway, with fatal bullet wounds in their sides. The screams of thousands echo across the freeway.

Just as quickly as it comes though…it fades to black.

Neo's body is lying in the cluttered back of a lower level Zion store…with the undeniable figure of one of Zee's assistants in white standing over him.

Around this time, further down under…

The rivers of Zion run deep. But, the evil within…runs much deeper. In a Zion cave is a small air space…and a Zion canister. The canister is half open. Steam comes out…like a beast aching to get out of a rigged cage. And in a creepy way...it kind of has become such.

It's Trinity's tombstone. Or…what's left of it now. Hundreds of nail shaped Zion plastic made flaps in the little breathing holes at the seams…break down. Wire tentacles wrapped in deep break out…slowly built to resemble code tentacles over the years.

They wrap across the shadowy body in seconds…still shadowed in steam. A cocoon of wires is quickly forming…with small antenna ends and circuit boards slowly connecting. The Matrix 2.0's creepily recognizable voice echoes, "this cycle…all human emotion will be deleted out of computation. No… Violent cough! No more cycles."


	5. Chapter 5: Seal-Bearer of Damnation

The Matrix Uploaded: A Matrix Fanfiction Story

Chapter 5:

Back up in the Zion underground…

Neo wakes up, clutching below his shoulder. It's in a cooling off mineral body cast: Nearly invisible to the naked eye, and already becoming new skin cells. There's still no form of paper in Zion. And so…Zion people have made do with mineral samples from volcanic activity. Plenty of cheap mineral body casts are stored in every home and store…over suspended Zion metal kept hot by Zion steam air shafts.

Neo slightly chuckles nervously, "you've been following me?" He sees the assistant in white there: With dyed cream like yellowish white medium frontless hair, and Tron like bright yellow tattooed lines across his fingers and forehead. His name is Chyron.

Chyron slightly grins, "just happens to be my watch. If you're going to keep endangering yourself though, I can make it a habit."

Neo barely gets up, still a little more than rattled. He slightly nods, "thanks. So what…?" He then picks up on the ringing, from a stack of white cardboard boxes.

Chyron clutches a aching arm, "the subway was rigged, I tackled you out in time…and this is what I have to show for my good intentions."

Neo stares intently at the backdoor, "and the passengers?" He can hear footsteps, thundering loudly. But…only he knows most of it is coming from the back ways. Neo's cellular phone keeps ringing.

Coolly, Chyron slightly shrugs, "it's the lower levels. When you live in the rapids...you know how to ride them out. Also, you should get that phone. Might be important or shit. I'm going to check the back: See if the latest wave has passed over our heads."

With mixed feelings, Neo figures, "sounds like a plan." Though…he has a strong feeling about this: That what's behind that door is not just a commotion. Neo gets his cellular phone, quickly bringing up a voice message. The voice doesn't sound familiar. Yet in every other way…it seems to fall in place in his mind's eye.

In a soft but firmly powerful voice, the message is this:

I know I've been emotional…every time you got hurt. Sniffle. And I get it now: Why you didn't see fit to let Morpheus tell me you're awake. Heavy sigh. I get emotional. I get it. It'd be too much for a hospital visit. I'd… I'd be too much. Sniffle. Sorry. I'm doing it again. What I wanted to tell you first is…you're very much in danger. And I have to come. Whatever is going on up there, in your mind… I hope you can forgive me. Sniffle. The Matrix is back…and so I have to come.

-Cis

Not so long ago, up on the Zion Archives for all to see…

In a downward angled D, a I in television static flickers on and on. The logo gives way to its namesake…Deep Image News. It's one of several news stations in upper Zion, up there with Code Dissector Magazine and Arcade Attack. Though, with Constructs…these stations are easy to operate with two people. The shadow of a backup operator is on standby, monitoring the Construct from the other side of the yellowish tinted screen. But, it quickly fades away from view.

Hypatia comes on the screens: The main news anchor, operator, and reporter for Deep Image News. She has creepily piercing yellow computer screens for eyes, with some hints of thin wiring around the corners. Blue Matrix styled code plays across them…like silent trumpets for a national anthem. But, the rest of her is very human. Her black streaked dark brown hair goes down to her statue like shoulders. And her flashy dark red vest looks like a French jacket with torn off sleeves.

In a icy but motherly voice, Hypatia voices, "we're rescheduling your current programming to bring you this breaking news story: Lower Zion re-plugged by "Madame" Matrix? Or just fricking stupid? Sorry. Wrong file there. Ahem. As I was saying…"

Mixed shouts of fury are already echoing across the Construct Vision chatrooms. Mostly at the lower levels…but only by the sheer numbers of upper Zion people.

Hypatia continues, "today...we are facing the most unprecedented resurgence of the Matrix in the twenty third century. With help from my extensive research algorithms, this is our best blueprints of the Matrix's new inner workings." A 3D model of the Matrix 2.0 appears behind Hypatia's shoulder: Half code tentacles flaying about in there…half fluctuating.

Hypatia sighs deeply, "and no: You are not drunk. That is the Matrix in a human body: A dead body, with no brain cells left of its own. But, still…a body. Sniffle. My condolences to the victim's surviving members of kin." Her computer screen eyes have blue Matrix like code trailing off…like metal bits flying off a getting carved tombstone. Hypatia takes a deep breath…fighting off tears threatening to short circuit her eye circuits.

The chatrooms fall into a momentary silence…full of sympathetic parents and others.

After a bit, she gets herself together, "you may be asking yourself: Where does it all begin? Well…I will give you that answer straightaway. The victim's body has not been identified. But, what we do know from recent reports..." The Zion Archive screens cut to the Zion catacombs...with crystal clear footage from wire-button hybrid wrist mounted cameras. It's half frozen solid…and crashed through right in the middle.

It quickly rewinds fifteen minutes back…where a Zion national rescue team is present. They have pale blue and gold military tank styled hovercraft, carrying specially refrigerated Zion water tanks in the back. They're attached to extendable metal pipes. The Zion national rescue team is wearing Zion plastic coated arctic coats and gloves, to keep themselves warm. In front of them is a coffin wide tunnel…going down all the way to the deep rivers of Zion.

More coolly, Hypatia voices, "…is that the Matrix sculpted a tunnel to the Zion waters of old: Gradually, over the course of five years. It would've flooded the catacombs...if not for the bravery of our great nation's national rescue team." The Zion tank hovercraft have their metal hoses ready. In seconds, they start launching gallons of Zion coolant into the incoming waves. They freeze there…in a wave of instantly forming ice particles.

Into her news story, Hypatia circles back around, "how does this connect directly with Lower Zion? Sniffle! The answer…is bound to horrify you. As I have found it to be. Sniffle. Ahem. While most of us were keeping Lower Zion safe…" Cracks start coming out from the ice. And some all too familiar bluish gray tentacles are faintly made out…through the Zion coolant.

Hypatia continues, "…they had the audacity to listen to the Matrix's satanic cry." The ice breaks away…letting loose two parting waves. They wash up to the metal hoses...and that's more than enough to freeze over.

The Zion national rescue team can barely even scream…as the ice takes hold: Inside and out.

Cybernetically reassembled Sentinel tentacles from the Second Liberation have parted the way...for the Matrix 2.0. It's now wearing them…with a few Sentinel tentacles bent into a harness for itself. The Matrix 2.0 looks straight into the wrist mounted cameras. The Matrix 2.0 glares calculatingly, "your corroded efforts of kindness for the irrelevant…deserve deletion."

The terrified freezing cold Zion rescue team cower behind their chairs…in a hopelessness they hoped never to return to. All they can do is scream…as the Matrix 2.0's tentacles tears into their windshields. Drops of dark red liquid are faintly seen off the wrist mounted cameras…before the signals are forever lost.

United roars of fury and hate echo across the chatrooms, nearly flooding the Zion telecommunications traffic.

The screens change back to Hypatia. She adds sadly, "a cry for a overthrow of our goodwill! And a cry for unification of their godforsaken criminal zip codes!" And as if on cue…a smaller screen shows security footage. Footage…of dead bodies of Zion police patrols in the lower levels.

In the lower levels…

Neo pockets his cellular phone quickly…as the realization suddenly hits him. He mutters, "ohh…shit." Chyron is already out the door. Neo runs after him…out into the massacre. The dead bodies of Zion police are everywhere. Apartment doors are being shot to pieces. Zion criminals are thundering down the streets en mass…in blackish and sewer smelling trenchcoats aplenty. Some are shot down. But, most of the police are patrolling for the Matrix: Not them. They thought they'd take cover like everyone else. But…this is much worse.

Neo calls out, "get down!" He run charges for Chyron, knocking him to the concrete. Neo groans hard, as he tumbles off to the side. Several bullets come flying past. Neo glances down…struggling to remain focused. Chyron…has already been shot in the chest: Seconds before Neo could save him. Neo grabs his pistol, firing both pistols from the concrete.

Several Zion criminals are shot down with ease. Reserve troops have already been called in. But, several Zion police officers are holding out. They're using empty storefronts as cover. Glass shatters. Muscle bulging Zion brawlers are charging in: With all too familiar shattered tank pieces. The storefront fronts are falling in in dust. But, the Zion police are falling back…out the back. Shots go off in all directions.

Around this time, in a Zion military complex…

The giant dark blue Death Star styled dome is surrounded by hydraulic operated metal gates. Dark yellow and white striped EMP turrets are all over the dome. The regularly electrified Zion water moat would kill anything that sets foot in it: Machine or human. There are no bridges. But…the Zion military doesn't need bridges. They have hoversuits: Mostly blackish gray battle suits powered by red lined hover engines. The dark green personal code scanner screens on the dome only open for Zion military personnel. And only specially marked Zion military can go in without a Zion troop compliment.

The great hall is modeled after Valhalla itself: With pale brownish painted glass windows and commemorative statues of Thor, the Valkyries, Jesus Christ, and geometric shapes. Though, the folded out metal screens behind them ensure they're untouched by the fires of war.

On a stone altar like stand…Troop Captain Niobe is standing in the center. Some hints of dyed over gray hair are in her braids. Her helmet is off. All the Zion troops are coming in…in their hoversuits. Niobe calls out, "all right: Listen up! It's been confirmed. The Matrix is back."

Murmurs of unease and of the lower levels echo across the hall.

Niobe orders, "enough!" The hall goes silent.

Niobe says curtly, "thank you. Moderate sigh. Now is no time for pointing fingers. We're all here to bury the Matrix for good…no matter how many of us it takes. But, I promise you this: I will kill the Matrix…or I'll be damned trying."

Several of the Zion troopers are quick to point out, "wait: Alone?! Are you stoned?! Without a troop…!"

Niobe insists firmly, "I don't like it either, soldiers. But, you're forgetting that it's not only the Matrix that will give us shit. The lower levels are crawling with lowlife assholes…and we need to bury them. Even as we all stand here…we can't fight two wars side by side. Dismissed."

The Zion troops reluctantly nod…silently so. They start nervously heading out on their hoversuits. Niobe is about to put her helmet on…when one of the Zion troopers hovers there. She takes off her helmet in midair…revealing herself to be Cis. Niobe mutters lowly, "I'm not going to ask again, soldier."

Cis figures sharply, "I know better than to argue with you, Niobe. Mind if I walk with you?"

Niobe slightly smiled, "yeah. But, come anyway." They put on their helmets, starting to walk out of the hall.

Cis slightly chuckles, "figures. But…what gives?"

Niobe voices lowly, "excuse me?"

Cis brings up, "Neo is more than capable of killing the Matrix himself. You said so yourself years ago. Yet, you volunteer yourself to do his mission for him." They come flying out of the dome.

Niobe pauses, "sometimes… Moderate sigh. Men don't know how to let go of war. Just like Morpheus."

Cis mutters, "not all men are Morpheus…Captain."

Niobe slightly scoff, "no: Just the assholes we get to clean up after." She accelerates her hoversuit engines, high around the stalactites.

Cis deeply sighs to herself…accelerating after Niobe.

Back down, in the dark lower level streets…

Neo jump kicks sharply into a charging Zion brawler. He falls back, crashing violently into a dented trashcan. Neo fights the aching pain in his leg…as he lands on his feet. But Neo can't think on that: Not here…not now. He sees echoes of a distorted yesterday, "the key is in you…Neo. The key…is in you." Except it sounds…almost like the Oracle in places.

Neo can't help but think, "this doesn't make sense. How can I possibly see someone I still can't…?" He finds himself tackled by two Zion brawlers…which brings his thoughts back out to the lower levels.

Neo coughs violently, against a gray bricked wall. His pistols fall out of hand. But, one of them hits beside his feet. Neo kicks it up between one Zion brawler's legs. He cries out in unbearable pain. With a free arm, Neo quickly punches him out. The hormone drop addicted brawler is sent crashing against the other brawler. Neo jump flip somersaults off of both of them…delivering a hard side kick into a third Zion criminal's hand. Her pistol falls out of hand…which Neo quickly grabs in midair to swing across her head. She goes down.

Neo gets on his feet again, breaking into a rundown looking alley. He's running out of breath. More shots are heard.

A Zion police officer is slammed painfully against a crumpling in wall…right in front of Neo.

The Matrix 2.0 slightly smiles creepily, "the One. I calculated that you would be here sooner or later." Zion criminals are gathered behind the Matrix 2.0 and above from the grayish flat roofs: All with pistols pointed at Neo's head…and only his.


	6. Chapter 6(File II): Seraph's Appointment

The Matrix Uploaded: A Matrix Fanfiction Story

Historical File II: Seraph's Appointment

The Matrix 2.0's relative chronometer: 1:12 P.M. The Matrix 2.0's relative grid parameters: The capital of Chambers, in the Chambers Borough of Manhattan.

Relative to who exactly? The same figure with two black shotgun styled mouse pistols…that was walking right out of the parking lot of a Christian church styled white marble tower. His name was Seraph.

Many corrupt politicians have constantly been fighting for control of the metropolis from this stage…in every way conceivable. Most of their closest followers don't even want to set foot outside their doors for much at all: For fear of their opponents killing them…or worse.

"You can't even walk out the door without a bomb set to go off in your car." – Anonymous

Seraph was locking and loading…as a fiery explosion went off in the parking lot. With a very small hint of a smile escaping from his lips, Seraph said, "I'm sorry. But, you should have known by now I'm my own team. No "hard feelings"…Mr. Bishop." He kept walking…not even looking behind him. Debris fell in a smoke cloud…rising to the cross styled glass windows of the far from subtle tower.

Earlier, 10:34 A.M…

In his bunker…Seraph sat meditatively on the metal floor. But under his blank face…was much reluctance. Niobe was sitting on a bunk bed, facing him. Almost dismissively, Niobe viewed, "we all have had to put up with shit with the Matrix. What makes here any more shit?"

Seraph moderately sighed, "wishful thinking. Shit doesn't begin to describe my relation with Mr. Bishop." Niobe figured, "why? Slight chuckle. Hell, you never mentioned him even."

Very uneasily so, Seraph reflected, "it is…a very sensitive topic with me. Nevertheless… Moderate sigh. This is a good time to give a full explanation. My real self was born out from the Matrix. My real family is Zion. Anything prior to that real self is…gorram."

Getting up, Niobe slightly chuckled, "you're a real piece of work." She started heading back to the cockpit.

Seraph commented, "actually…I take my self to be rooted in both work and the virtue of justice." Niobe turned to him, "good. Then work." Seraph figured, "I know. I'll be ready."

Niobe pointed out, "it's easy to say that… Moderate sigh. With how long we've been out fighting. But this isn't just another mission, soldier. This is our big chance to bury Jade Room: The Agents's latest stupid shit secret. Now, if you can't focus on that mission... You tell me now. I'll go into the Matrix in your place. And, we could call it even."

Seraph insisted, "I respect your concern, Niobe. But…I will be." Niobe reasoned, "we can be ready in ten minutes." Seraph figured solemnly, "thank you. That would be good." Niobe slightly nodded. She then left Seraph to his meditation.

On that day, 1:15 P.M…

Seraph walked on…down the heavily fortified metal walled streets. Staircases led up to the metal crafted apartment buildings above...spray painted solid red, solid blue, and every other color in the rainbow. Grayish graffiti with a lot of guns covered the metal walls: Like party decorations for a Third Reich funeral that left them open to be massacred themselves.

Seraph adjusted the frequency on his comlink, with the loose wiring mostly built inside his collar. But inside was a small dial, unlike much any other comlink for Zion military personnel. He side stepped away…just as two armored cars started shooting at each other. One had yellow grayish bulletproof plating over a jeep, the other had a Canadian flag spray painted across its dark brown doors. Both had shotguns sticking out from their rearview mirrors. Glass shattered. Tire screeching echoed about.

Seraph quickly manipulated the code to leap at the jet black railing of some steps. He jump kicked off of it, tumble landing on top of the dark brown armored car. The railing splintered in half below. Staying crouched, Seraph took aim at the opposite car. He fired into a rearview mirror's support, disconnecting it at such a angle that the shotgun attached crashes into the side window. The red hooded sweatshirt wearing driver was knocked out instantly on impact.

One of the other red hooded sweatshirt wearing gang members in the car grabbed the shotgun…aiming at Seraph. He shouted, "easier ways to die, fricking Chinese man! Much easier!" The dark brown armored car made a hard turn, ramming into one of the then dented headlights. Completely unfazed, Seraph calmly said, "not for me. I suggest you pray."

The aim was set off for all but one of the red hooded gang members…who killed a medium brown haired woman in a black dress in the yellow armored car. Her short red haired husband in a tuxedo took the wheel, muttering goddamn you under his breath. He fired into the windshield…killing the red hooded gang member with a shotgun.

The remaining three gang members were moving quickly to the front. But, Seraph already knew. He side jumped off the yellow armored car, while spin loading his mouse pistols in midair. Seraph finished lowly, "you're going to need it where you're going." The yellow armored car was speeding off…but not before firing again. The bullets just bounced off.

Earlier, at 12:24 P.M…

Seraph was walking up to the apparent gold lined dark red elevator…inside the parking lot. Alone. Unarmed. Two guards in full blocky red bulletproof armor stand at the door: With open eye slots to see out of their helmets. One of them laughed, "you gotta be fricking joking. No man walks up here alone and gets in. What makes you so special, huh?"

Uncomfortably so, Seraph plainly stated, "not to you…no. But, I'm sure Mr. Bishop would think differently. I have a appointment."

With a hand up, the second guard figures, "hold off, Crang. Since you're "this special"…you wouldn't mind us seeing your I.D. And a entrance fee for non-Chambers residents." Seraph sighed annoyedly, "actually…I'm afraid this makes me untouchable by your hands." He took out a red rimmed I.D. badge. It had his picture on it, and it said Seriche Bishop in both Chinese and English. Only without the glasses…with his blindness having become plain as black and white.

His special comlink was designed with help from the Oracle to tune into the frequency of the Matrix code itself…who foresaw his awakening from the Matrix. Thereby, it allowed him to sense the code...like that of a demi-god. In a way most Zion people would be kind of envious of.

Seraph figured, "formerly…most likely. But, that's not your concern. Is it?" The guards looked on in stunned silence. One got out a matching walkie-talkie, "Mr. Bishop…were you expecting a Mr. Seriche?"

Over the walkie-talkie, a dry voice answered, "yes: 12:30. It's 12:30 now. Show him in."

On that day, 1:21 P.M…

Seraph fired both mouse pistols at the red hooded gang, which they duck from. One of them grabbed the wheel with one hand…and punched Seraph with another. Seraph fell back against the knocked out guy, mid-air kicking the gang member at the wheel on reflex out the window. She tumbled down the road, coughing up dark red liquid on her side.

Seraph got to his feet, as the armored car grinds into a metal wall. Sparks flew off. Seraph was adjusting the frequency on his comlink…when the gang members left punched at him. Seraph hurled one fist away with his free hand, while jump kicking the other off the hood. The car was grinding to a halt, finally hitting a corner of wall.

The other clutched his heavily bruised hand in piercing pain. He cried out, "what kind of Chinese man are you?!" Seraph figured, "one of justice. Sniffle. Curious: You're the only one in your gang who never fired a shot. Yet, you're still here."

Teary eyed, the gang member nervously said, "look. I was press ganged, ok?! They got my woman. Sniffle. They got my woman." Hearing his heart rate dropping, Seraph solemnly nodded, "you speak the truth. I can tell. Go. Go free your woman friend."

The other guy shakily nods, "thank you, man. Thank you." He got out of the car, running elsewhere down the streets. Seraph took the wheel, speeding it off even faster by manipulating the Matrix code. And down a long winding road…away from the gang.

Over comlink, a enthusiastic mannered voice said, "Beatdown Sensei to Fire Monkey. What's your status? Over."

Seraph said, "good to hear from you, Raul. However… Moderate sigh. I'm afraid it wasn't money that he wanted." A pocket matrix generated little brown wallet is still sitting in his pocket. Raul wonders a little uneasily, "why? What did he want?"

Earlier, 12:30 P.M…

Seraph was escorted out of the red elevator by several more guards. It was opening before the highest level of the cross windowed tower. Wide Chinese screen panels of blue serpent like Chinese dragons were hung over gold lined red paper lanterns for decorations. The walls had cross windows with Chinese panels bordering them. Depicted on these panels were red and blue Chinese dragons coming out of the ocean waves…with storm clouds forming around their serpent bodies.

Wooden tables, grayish haired businessmen in gray suits, and thick accented blond long haired strippers were plentiful. Too creepily plentiful. Even a good twenty of the tables had wooden poles sticking out of their centers. But, among the businessmen…Mr. Bishop had a secluded Chinese screen made private room in the center of the floor. It had only one entryway to Mr. Bishop. He had ancient red Chinese throne with gold supports to sit in. He was surrounded by fifteen guards in blocky red bulletproof armor on wobbly stools: Who only got fed table scraps for their meals. Mr. Bishop glared creepily, "never gets old…does it, Seriche?"

Struggling to remain blank faced in his presence, Seraph muttered lowly, "cut the shit, Mr. Bishop. We both know why I'm here." Mr. Bishop waved the escorting guards away. He sighed disapprovingly, "you know…I tried for years to educate you in the truth. To get you to fully see the real world for what it truly is. But, you bring it with you: "The shit", as you so crudely say." Seraph sat down in front of him…but not in meditation.

Seraph moderately sighed, "curious: I could say the same about you. But, I know my words were lost on you long ago."

Mr. Bishop cut to the point, "if your word is weak…so is your money. It would be unwise to take money from you."

Seraph quickly surmised coolly, "not weak. I had a feeling you'd change our deal...no matter what I chose to offer." Mr. Bishop reasoned dryly, "so what are you going to do: Kill me?"

Seraph figured annoyedly, "depends. What is your new deal?" Mr. Bishop figured, "a test of your word...is payment enough."

In cold anger, Seraph pointed out, "except I don't want your honor on my conscience! Deep breath. Moderate sigh. Beside…you well know I'd turn that honor down as soon as I could."

Mr. Bishop slightly laughed, "how amusing. But, close. You see, son…I don't think you deserve honor. I think you deserve a chance to make amends for all the crap you caused me and our family. Then…all will be right with the natural order of things. And, you can walk out of here with the information your people so specially requested."

Seraph slightly smiled bitterly, "deep breath. Just like old times then. Very well. "Enlighten" me on how." Mr. Bishop figured patronizingly, "why…I thought you'd never ask."

On this day, 1:41 P.M…

Over comlink, Raul nervously chuckled, "those damn hoops, huh?" At the wheel, Seraph figured plainly, "yeah. Moderate sigh. It's going to become one hell of a circus."

As day went into night, 6:27 P.M…

Seraph was getting brain plugged into the Matrix. Raul was operating the brain plug controls, which were roughly level with his height. Raul slightly chuckled, "ready to kick some metal buckets?" Seraph commented, "last I recall, you are a pacifist."

Slightly smiling, Raul figured, "Machines are Machines, man. When they start being people, give me a call to call off the war. I'd gladly do the honors for you." Seraph figured openly, "I'll be sure to make a note of that. Though, enemy or not…you don't know someone until you fight them."

Raul figured, "well…we sure know how you fight. Just don't let the Matrix catch on, and we'll be in and out soon enough." Seraph slightly nodded, "I understand. But…thank you." Raul figured, "don't mention it." Seconds later, Seraph was loaded into the Matrix.

Not long after, 6:33 P.M…

Seraph appeared in Times Square…with its many billboards and hidden cameras. Red, blue, and yellow giant ads go by in spades. Corporate cars and limos of black and white zoomed past. Many cars were keeping their distance: Mostly the non-armored kind. But, the most painfully glaring billboard of all…was covered in little text. It spelled out Destrucity, in newspaper wrapped like font scribbled with red. It just hurt on the eyes…and that was more than enough to steer most people in the Matrix away. Thankfully, Seraph was spared that indignity.

The real indignity for him came in a special red floppy disk: One that was already decoded back on the Logos…but still led back to indignity. Seraph took a deep breath…as he briefly took it out to remind himself what was at stake.

Earlier, 12:58 P.M…

Mr. Bishop figured, "this floppy has all the information you need. But, I have good word that a task force for MetaCortex is after that very same stronghold." Kind of suspecting what was to come, Seraph looked a little unsure, "what does this have to do with my people? I do have a schedule to keep, you know." He started to make his way out.

Mr. Bishop just laughed glaringly, "everything. Your people bring them a hitman…and you'll be able to decode MetaCortex's data there." Seraph grabbed the floppy from his hands, "agreed. Tell them to expect someone wearing this same jacket." He walked out. Along the way…he took a red grenade from a guard fooling with a stripper. It was where he'd expect it to be for a dumb guard: Right there on a unattended corner of a table, with his guns.

On this day, 6:34 P.M…

Seraph even knew who to expect. A black limo with many Agents was going into the Destrucity restaurant. That's right: The billboard is the entrance to a fricking weird restaurant. A gold striped candy cane elevator on both sides went up. But, a elevator platform for the limo itself took it there. Seraph got out a black grappling hook gun, made from the pocket Matrix onboard the Logos.

He launched it onto the limo's back fender. He flip swung himself off of the ground…using the grappling hook cable to launch himself all the way to the entrance. That is, with some Matrix code manipulation added in.

The black hole of a doorway closed in front of him. Half of the cable was sucked into nothingness. The other half stuck there like duct tape, plastered over a small part of billboard.

But, Seraph tumble landed to his feet. He was at the metal catwalk…covered with a morbid mural of a crater making Plutonium fueled missiles out of space shuttles with live people inside.

Coming up on one of the elevators…were three faces in grassy green jumpsuits. Their face masks were grassy green as well. One had long greasy pink streaked black hair. Her codename on the task force was Bubble Kick. Another had grayish blond messy hair, with the codename Chisel. And the third just had short black hair. His codename was Backdoor.

Seraph figured lowly, "I understand you've been expecting me?" Backdoor slightly chuckled, "suppose you're the hitman, huh?"

Seraph tried to point out lowly, "keep it down! You want the authorities to…?" Sounding high, Bubble Kick just denigrated, "oh, grow up shit-shoe! This is a billboard. The only people up here are shitty workers working ov…er."

The billboard opened up again. The black hole turned inside out…becoming a giant bright orange yellowish arrow flare of scissors of scissors for no reason. A booming warrior cry echoed, "an energy bound by a boy…driven by a insatiable desire…to make pointless far far away!"

Seraph knew something stupid was going to happen…and so tumbled out of range. He was grasped for sense, "what…guy could possibly talk such…?! Ohh…shit. It can't be." There was a legend among Zion people of a "head Agent with no face." But…never in years had he faced something as painfully close to that as here.

A blue ghost head with a dark brown mullet of insanity and a yellow lined red wrestling mask floated there…over the void that sat where the nonsense flare scissors used to be. The flare scissors dragged Chisel into the void, and flung Backdoor into the sky to his inevitable death. Bubble Kick was left standing there…but stripped down to bubblegum pink bra and panties. Her hair was floating in midair, with weird ass long proportions. No exaggeration there would be the understatement of the decade.

The Ultimate Warrior ghost ranted on, "Bubbly well versed in foking absolutes. Welcome…to a body without a soul aware… Terrain of Testament yours!" Bubble Kick just smoked a joint, creepily smiling about it all. A cloud of green swirled over her…who disappeared into the void as well. Fearful for his sanity, Seraph muttered, "it…is."

Over comlink, Niobe checked, "Seraph…what's going on? Over." Seraph figured lowly, "something I wish I never saw. Stand by." He jumped for a moon within the void…hearing more comets on the other side.

The billboard closed behind him. A very confused Seraph was floating in the space that shouldn't have been. A few seconds after…it gave way to a giant Jacuzzi of a restaurant. Writings that could make sanity cry were scribbled all over the walls. Floating gold hands are the seats. Two dark red tassel crafted long blond haired ladies are making a green cake of the Ultimate Warrior's muscled beyond belief body for no reason. Lava and quicksand were flowing as one nonsensical piece of crap for the Ultimate Warrior to bathe in. Seraph crash landed into a jade glass slide that shattered on impact…floating itself back together.

He adjusted his comlink to try to tap into the Matrix's frequency…but it hurt to even hear. The unconscious Ultimate Warrior was on a floating sideways metal hospital bed. His body had single toed feet, purple boots with steel tips…and abs as big as beach balls front and back. He was strapped in and injected with many bluish clear liquid bubbling tubes.

It looked just like the bluish clear liquid that Morpheus was subjected to…when Agent Smith tried to intoxicate him into giving him the Zion codes. Only, this looked like a upgraded version for a testing subject.

The cloud of green was over the Ultimate Warrior…who was grinning creepily under its smell.

Seraph gasped for air, swimming impossibly to the glass floor of the restaurant. But, apparently…so did Chisel. He was choking on his side, struggling to breathe. Except…part of the floor itself was doing it.

Seraph was kicking and tearing away as hard as he could. But, bluish clear shapeshifting baby Administrators rising from the nonsensical crap were relentless. They scraped and tore at them. Dark red liquid drops hit the waves of nonsense crap. Seraph thought desperately, "there must be something to make sense of here. There just…has to be!"

He spun tumbled against the baby Administrator programs, making the floor give way. The baby Administrators crashed into each other like exploding lawnmowers of death. Chisel was punching them down across the shattering glass walls. Chisel called out, "go! I'll hold them off."

Seraph though was finally pinpointing some sensical Matrix programming on his frequency. He figured firmly, "no. Get ready to run! I know how to shut it down." Chisel slightly chuckled, "kick its ass, man."

Seraph ran off a half shattered wall…spin kicking into the tubes for the Ultimate Warrior. One broke off…and the others followed. The Ultimate Warrior's drugs were lessening. And, as quickly as it came…the Ultimate Warrior tore off the rest.

The giant Jacuzzi was fluctuating into shards of programming digits.

A Seraph with many cuts all over sensed it. The billboard sized green room revealed itself before Chisel's eyes. He ran out through the back way…trying to find any technology worth stealing. Instead, he appeared back at the Destrucity billboard. He muttered screw it under his breath, continuing to run off. A corridor of green Matrix code came from the opposite direction…joining up with the very familiar white nothingness of the Layer itself.

Seraph slightly smiled, running and limping out of there. For…the Ultimate Warrior was still very real here.

He cried out, "the Ultimate Warrior will take back the blood of the warriors before…and foke you to jetjack mer-aid!" The several Agents were behind some marble white studio controls…just before getting beaten to death by the Ultimate Warrior program they gave life to. The Administrator babies were much fewer in numbers: Clutching their bruised and pained sides in a super loud baby tantrum.

What Seraph didn't stick around to find out was the Matrix 1.0 avatar injecting code tentacles into the Ultimate Warrior program: In essence, deleting it forever.

Meanwhile, back on the Logos…

A colony of Sentinels was closing in: In the sewer piping depths of the Earth. Niobe had just plunged the ship into frozen time. The lasers were a few seconds away from shorting out the hover engines. Niobe checked over comlink, "Seraph…wherever you are… We could use you out here!"

After several minutes of no signal…Raul was finally seeing Seraph's personal code readings on the brain plug control screen. With great relief, Raul reported, "he's coming to." Niobe muttered, "about time too." She was steering the Logos hard past the frozen still lasers, narrowly avoiding crashing into two laser up ahead.

Back in the Matrix…

Struggling to breathe in and out…Seraph picked up a office phone in a whitish brown apartment. A window was broken in from behind him. But, there was no more worry here: He found his easy way out.

On the Logos…

Seraph came to. He was coughing some dark red liquid…but he was getting on his feet. Seraph figured, "sounds like we have bigger concerns." Raul slightly smiled, "good to see you too. How about lighting up some Machines so we can hightail it out of here?" He handed him a lightning rifle. In mixed relief, Seraph headed for the airlock. He said simply, "right." Niobe checked, "and the mission?"

Seraph reasoned, "undone from within. But… Moderate sigh. It was done." At least…he assumed as such from the Ultimate Warrior program.

He opened the airlock, taking aim for the Sentinels. Niobe slightly chuckled, "good to have you back, Seraph." Seraph concluded, "you have no idea how thankful I am for that. That is…not yet."

He fired at the Sentinels. Two Sentinels were zapped to rubble…just as frozen time was fading away to normalizing time.


	7. Chapter 7: Scorpions of the Underworld

The Matrix Uploaded: A Matrix Fanfiction Story

Chapter 7:

Zion criminals are gathered behind the Matrix 2.0 and above from the grayish flat roofs: All with pistols pointed at Neo's head…and only his. Neo lowers the pistol in his hand…but tightly. Addressing the Matrix 2.0, he comments, "see you've been…busy."

He sounds calm…but with a slight sense of fear in his voice. By now, Neo can very well guess how the Matrix 2.0 reanimated Trinity's body. But, he holds back his fear. Because…that's what the Matrix would most likely still want after seven years: Fear.

Out in the open…there's a Zion criminal in the back. He has a indigo steam pump styled cybernetic arm, a gray cap made grayer by sweat…and cold calculating blue eyes that could pierce glass. His name is Tysigo: The leader of a infamously lethal Zion wrestling ring called The King's Men.

He mutters out, "you be quiet, follow maker! Before I do it…"

The Matrix 2.0 shouts warningly, "quiet! Your time will come…and not a second before." The Matrix 2.0 aims a Machine tentacle right for Tysigo…but draws it back as quickly. One of Tysigo's gambling buddies punches him backward for his own good, despite practically leaping at Neo.

Murmurs of begrudging contempt are all about: Even for the Matrix 2.0, who banded them all together. Many pistols are at the ready across the alley. Most of the Zion brawlers just stand there, restless and building up steam. One though…is smoking a cigarette behind a sewerage drain pipe. His name is Ojire, with thickly braided long black hair over his muscle bulging arms. He's a wrestler in The King's Men's ring, known only as The Ruthless Rook. Though…he stands somewhat more collected like.

Satisfied, the Matrix 2.0 continues, "let us make this quick and relatively painless. The only reason we are still here is because of the key I left in you…the One." Simultaneously…Neo sees flashes of Agent Smith. Overlapping where the Matrix 2.0 stands now. Of a darker back alley of some kind, with darkish fire escape ladders. And yet…parts of Agent Smith's voice echo from beyond the great beyond.

Neo's mind is racing, "you can't be Smith. He's dead. I killed…him. Wait. The key…"

Flashes of all the visions before flash by his mind's eye. The figure with the cloak of little bright yellow pulsars echoes, "I can't stay long. The key is in you…Neo. The key…is in you."

In cold furiousness, Neo figures, "so you stole part of my personal code and placed me in a coma…just so I could "be ready"?! For what?!" He almost fires his pistol…but thinks better of it in the last second.

The Matrix 2.0 has a Machine tentacle towering over Neo…ready to strike. The Matrix 2.0 slightly laughs mechanically, "how naïve. You still let emotion keep you from true purpose."

Around this time, at a Zion subway station…

The walls are yellow marble, lit with red and blue neon stripes. Some were fairly recently shot by gunfire, still in flame. The entire station is modeled after the Golgafrincham's B Ark. Behind some slide away panels are a pair of red and blue striped EMP turrets: Which are costlier to maintain in the lower levels, simply due to a lack of much needed resources. The double flights of stairs are gray and thin straight down. Some Zion police officers and subway operators are lying dead on the mostly gray electric generator styled subway monorail tracks.

There's no time to mourn. No time for regrets. Tara, Morpheus, and Seraph are running across the tracks. Seraph is in his white jacket over gold. Tara is in dark blue Avengelyne armor from The Godyssey: Crafted from hoversuit parts, with gold colored plating for the torso and barbed wire covered fishnet stockings. Tara uneasily notices, "what the hell passed through here?!"

Sounding like it's obvious, Morpheus figures solemnly, "I'd rather not know, Tara. I'd rather not know."

Seraph suddenly stops at the side wall, clutching his head in throbbing pain with one arm. Morpheus calls out to Tara, "go! I'll catch up."

Tara slightly chuckles, "more fun for me then. Don't wait up." She keeps running down the tracks. A slight smile passes over Morpheus's face.

It quickly fades…as he hurries over to Seraph. Holding back great nervousness, Morpheus inquires, "Seraph?"

Seraph is adjusting the frequency on his comlink something fierce. But, the throbbing remains. Struggling to keep a grip on himself, Seraph groans, "the…Matrix. It's close. I can't…!"

A crash echoes. The side wall crumples. And what remains…is a roughly reassembled Sentinel. Even at its small size, it's as big as the wall. Morpheus is reactively taking aim with his Zion rifle. The roughly reassembled Sentinel's two fully functional tentacles grab Seraph...pulling him into darkness. Morpheus cries out, "Seraph!"

Several miles away, before the Matrix 2.0…

With surfacing fear in his eyes, Neo realizes, "the Matrix has changed. And yet still…you don't really understand any of us." The Matrix 2.0 grabs Neo with its Machine tentacles…holding him high up by his arms. The pistol lands against the concrete.

A white streaked medium curly blond haired Zion criminal sits on a flat roof, twiddling around with some greenish black grenades. Her name is Rose. She sings creepily to herself, "little bits, big bits, personal code more."

The Matrix 2.0 mutters harshly, "we don't require to understand you to make you see understanding! There is no escaping reason, nor denying purpose. You see…we're here to take from you what your people tried to take from us all: Purpose." The Matrix 2.0 is remodulating its own cocoon of wires…extending a trinity of unholy microchips towards Neo.

A slight smile passes over his face, "then keep denying yours." Having plenty of time to come up with a exact angle…he makes his play.

He backhand throws a piece of Roman marble wall…which he has had clenched in one hand. He picked it up from the debris, when he lowered his pistol. But, with the Matrix 2.0's processing more focused on Neo's words alone… It went virtually unnoticed.

The piece of marble smashes into the unholy microchips. The Matrix 2.0 clutches itself in pain, electricity coursing through. It's shrieking its head off. It reactively lets go of Neo, letting him punch down into it.

Like bullseyes, cheers for the Matrix 2.0's downfall go up in the air, "kill it! Kill that goddamn beast! Go, Neo!"

Blame goes up in spades, "then you'll die with them! Crazy ass bombers! Jack hack shit faces!"

Shots go off every which way. Ojire smashes down a guy's face. Dark red liquid makes its way down the floor tile rims. Ojire run charges into another brawler across the way, smashing him through a wall. Tysigo crushes a sharpshooter's leg with one cybernetic arm, and swings it down. He gets out a grenade with the other arm, burning up several more guys. Rose tosses her grenades into the crossfire, letting them be shot down for the shockwave to stun eight guys. She calls out tauntingly, "bloody hell ain't got me! Bloody hell ain't got me!"

The Matrix 2.0 goes down, but kicks Neo back in mid-fall. Neo tumble crashes into the cracked floor tiles. He fights back the pain in his back, getting back up. The feedback from Seraph's frequency starts to fade. The Matrix 2.0's shrieking is quickly fading.

The Matrix 2.0's Machine tentacles close in. Neo tumble grabs the pistol at his feet. He ducks behind the collapsed wall still before him. The Machine tentacles narrowly miss him. The rest of the wall collapses down, with a cloud of marble in its wake. Neo grabs another pistol from the fatally wounded police officer. He runs up the stairs to the flat roof of the apartment, blowing the door off its hinges.

Breathing heavily, Neo thinks to himself, "got to keep going. Got to keep going." He ducks behind the metal door, using it as a shield for the incoming Machine tentacles. Neo spin flip kicks off of the laser sliced door, guns blazing.

The Matrix 2.0 cries out, "you will see understanding! In death or true purpose, you…!" The bullets hit the center of the nearest Machine tentacle, sending half of it down like a giant bullet.

Neo side jumps off of it…as the second Machine tentacle grabs him.

Neo's chest is getting crushed from the inside out. He pushes himself to breathe, coughing up surfacing dark red liquid in his mouth. But, as quickly as it came…it let go.

Neo grabs the nearest window ledge…as weapons fire hits his shoulder. Neo groans painfully, not being able to hold it back any longer.

The Machine tentacle end explodes in front of the Matrix 2.0, temporarily blinding it. It reactively tries to cover its eyes with what remains of its tentacles. But, they've been shot off by what's left of the shootout. Many dead bodies cover the floor and rooftops: All Zion criminals. Including Tysigo. Many others fall back behind doorways and fallen in walls.

Neo falls from the ledge, barely kicking off of a fallen end of the second Machine tentacle to land on his feet. Neo tries to get up…but finds his back collapsing on the floor. His vision starts getting blurry. And he can hear the chorus of explosions ring in his ears: From before. And in a outstretched echo, a familiar voice calls forth, "forgive…me…Proto-One." The last thing Neo sees…is a outstretched hand.

The Matrix 2.0 mutters lowly to itself, "directive Beacon Formation. Soon…all of humanity will see my true purpose!" It realigns many of its antennas towards this directive.

And out into the depths of the sewer tubes… Around Zion… The underwater beacon signals start changing from Zion red…to Matrix green.


End file.
